


Miedo

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Las pesadillas lo acechan, los miedos lo devoran, pero ella está dispuesta a consolar su corazón y borrar sus temores (Replayshipping) (Drabble).
Relationships: Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi, Replayshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liz_Eleanor_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eleanor_Parker/gifts).



> Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño drabble Replayshipping para que se entretengan.  
> ¡Que disfruten mi romance de tragedia!

_Ya había vivido esto antes. La sensación horrible de que su cuerpo, alma y mente se convertían en polvo y como cada célula evaporada le significaba un dolor agonizante. Pero aquello no podía detenerlo. No que ahora el mundo dependía de cada movimiento en jugada y ahora que su compañero y rival había sido engullido por la oscuridad ocasionada por un corrompido Aigami ¡Maldito Articulo Milenario! La sortija y el rencor de Aigami lo habían convertido en aquel monstruo desfigurado y sediento de desgracia y dolor ajeno._

_Pero… dolía tanto. Le dolía el pecho, las piernas, la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer y quemarse ante el consumo que las sombras tenían sobre él._

_\- Robo – murmuró ya sin sentir sus propias manos y desconociendo si había sido capaz de sacar una nueva carta. Apenas si podía estar de pie…_

_Y pronto el cuerpo ya no le respondió. Sus ojos se apagaban y su garganta se cerraba. Sintió que caía de espaldas, que el mundo se le iba de las manos, al igual que toda oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos._

_Yugi había sido derrotado. Les había fallado a todos._

_\- Amigos, lo siento – fue lo último que su mente formuló, pero que su voz se negó siquiera a musitar antes de sentir como el dolor, la desesperación y el fracaso lo devoraban con deleite._

_Pronto, la oscuridad lo abrazó y el rostro deformado y burlón de Aigami ensanchó su sonrisa._

_No veía nada… solo escuchó un palpitar potente y el resplandor de la sortija le obsequió una última imagen antes de perder su dorado color y convertirse en un colgante carcomido y sucio._

_La voz distorsionada de su enemigo gritando y riendo con burla de su muerte fue lo que terminó por aplastar su alma._

* * *

El regreso a la realidad fue como una cura y a la vez una bofetada a su mente y a su rostro. Se sentó de golpe, exhalando un grito aterrado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, tenía la boca entreabierta por la que escapan balbuceos sin coherencia, el sudor le cubría la cara y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Yugi! – una suave voz femenina se escuchó a su lado, despertada por el grito del tricolor – Darling… ¿Qué pasó?

Pero él no le respondió. Sus manos solo se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama y su respiración estaba agitada de una forma preocupante.

\- Yugi – ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su pareja – ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero sus interrogantes pasaron a un segundo plano de importancia, al ver las preciosas amatistas de su pareja inundadas de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer por su cara y chocar contra la tela de las frazadas de la cama.

Rebecca sintió la consternación palpitar en su interior y sin hablar de nuevo, atrajo al joven hacia ella y dejó que la cabeza de este reposara en su hombro, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas de forma casi instantánea. Con un brazo le rodeó los hombros y con la mano contraria le acarició el cabello y la nuca. Besó su frente y sus mejillas mojadas mientras palabras de consuelo para apaciguar su miedo palpable, pero no fue hasta que Yugi correspondió a su abrazo que pudo convencerse de que sus acciones estaban dando resultado positivo.

\- Aigami…kun – musitó con la voz quebrada el tricolor, dándole una respuesta implícita a la causa de su horror nocturno que lo visitaba en forma de pesadilla. Ella soltó una exclamación de asombro, pero al ya conocer esa pequeña fracción de la vida de su amado, no pidió más explicaciones. Una vez más, las desgracias vividas en el pasado acechaban a Yugi y perturbaban su calma al descansar. Este la abrazó con más fuerza, revelando su horrible miedo a que aún estuviese en aquel momento, siendo tragado poco a poco por la oscuridad y recibiendo aquellas descargas y golpes que por poco le costaban la vida. Apretó los dientes, intentando no soltar los sollozos.

\- Yugi – ella lo apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos, sus suaves manos le acunaron el rostro y las gotas cristalinas chocaron contra la nívea piel femenina – No te asustes. Mírame, eso ya pasó – sus propios orbes esmeralda comenzaron a cristalizarse de lágrimas – Yo estoy aquí, contigo. Estoy a tu lado…

Yugi no la dejó terminar y reaccionó a sostener las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Exhaló un sollozo quebrado y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Le acarició la cara y el cabello, deseando convencerse de que aquello era real y que Rebecca ahora estaba allí, junto a él, consolando sus temores y sanando su alma torturada.

\- Soy yo, mi amor – musitó la menor intentando no llorar – Soy yo… Rebecca.

Y para convencerlo de que ya la oscuridad no lo acechaba y que ahora estaba a salvo y en los brazos de la calma, lo besó con ternura en los labios, sintiendo como él ahora la estrechaba entre sus brazos hasta que el aire escaso les obligó a separarse. Yugi le sujetó las manos y acercándolas a sus labios, las besó con ternura, arrancándole un suspiro a su novia.

\- Tuve miedo – se sinceró él recuperándose del terror vivido en sueños. Ella le acarició las mejillas y le quitó los vestigios de lágrimas.

\- Mientras estemos juntos, deja que sea yo quien acabe con tus miedos, _my Darling_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y de momento, eso es todo, mis lectores. La idea se me ocurrió un día en la ducha (No es ningún chiste, me pasa muy a menudo) y en horas ya estaba completamente estructurada. Sí, con los drabbles soy muy rápida a veces.  
> Dedico este cortito fic a Linky Iwakura y a mi media naranja. A la primera por inspirarme a seguir creando Replayshipping que tanto le falta a este mundo y estar tan enamorada de esta parejita como yo. A mi media naranja, mi pareja por ser quien me apoya y ayuda cuando me quedo en blanco por culpa del estrés universitario al escribir… por aumentar mis dosis de maldad y darme pequeñas sugerencias al respecto jajajaja.  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
